The present invention relates to calcium lactate coated psyllium compositions, especially high fiber baked cookies comprising calcium lactate coated psyllium, and to methods for preparing these compositions. These cookies essentially comprise calcium lactate coated psyllium and (preferably) insoluble dietary fiber, flour, shortening and water. These baked cookies have excellent texture, mouthfeel and palatability. They are useful as dietary aids in the control of bowel function (including use as laxatives) and/or for reducing blood cholesterol levels and/or for weight control or other indications where fiber may be beneficial.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,861, to Gori, issued Nov. 15, 1988, describes powders formed of a mixture of oat, wheat and corn bran mixed with pectin, guar gum, psyllium and cutin to which mineral supplements have been added. U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,831, to Sharma, issued Oct. 28, 1986, describes dietary fiber products comprising insoluble dietary fiber (92-98.5%) coated or enrobed with soluble dietary fiber (1.5-8%; psyllium is mentioned as one of many soluble fibers). U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,702, to Morley et al., issued Jan. 21, 1986, describes dietary fiber compositions comprising dietary fibers which are insoluble fibers coated with soluble fiber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,379, to Kowalsky et al., issued Sep. 7, 1982, describes dietetic compositions comprising psyllium seed, linseed, and wheat bran. European Patent Application Publication No. 144,644, published Jun. 19, 1985 by G. D. Searle and Co., describes high fiber food compositions comprising psyllium and other dietary fiber sources.
West German Patent Specification 2,430,509, published Jan. 15, 1976 by Hypolab S. A., Genf. (Schweiz), describes preparing compositions containing bulk laxatives (including psyllium mucilloid) in the form of a cake. The cake dough is prepared and baked in molds to produce cakes having thickness of 3-6 mm.
Reduced calorie baked cookies containing microcrystalline cellulose as a preferred bulking agent are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,519, to Dartey et al., issued May 26, 1987. This patent indicates that these cookies can optionally include bulking agents such as dietary fibers (including psyllium fiber) at levels up to about 10% by weight of the dough.
Great Britain Patent Specification 1,590,507, published Jun. 3, 1981, by Syntex (U.S.A.) Inc., describes compositions comprising mixtures of purified cellulose and pectin as a source of dietary fiber. The effectiveness of these compositions for controlling fecal output in humans is compared versus various other compositions, including biscuits which comprise only psyllium.
Several other U.S. patents describe non-baked compositions in which psyllium is described as an optional or essential ingredient: 4,778,676, to Yang et al., issued Oct. 18, 1988 (describes chewable compositions comprising a precoated active and a confectionery matrix); 4,766,004, to Moskowitz, issued Aug. 23, 1988 (describes dietary fiber supplement compositions comprising whole psyllium husks having a particle size of from 12 to 70 mesh, food grade vegetable fat which is a solid at room temperature, sweetening agent and flavoring agent); 4,737,364, to Kalogris, issued Apr. 12, 1988 (describes low calorie dry food concentrate); 4,698,232, to Sheu et al., issued Oct. 6, 1987 (describes fiber-containing confectionery compositions comprising dietary fiber pretreated with a lubricant, a foamed matrix, and an amorphous matrix); and 4,551,331, to Rudin, issued Nov. 5, 1985 and R.E. 32,811, issued Dec. 27, 1988 (describe dietary fiber products comprising a dietary fiber coated with a food grade emulsifier).
In addition to the preceding publications, the following publications are also worth mentioning herein: U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,455, to Dubois, issued Nov. 23, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,782, to Robbins et al., issued Jul. 24, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,976, to Mattson et al., issued May 4, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,195, to Jandacek, issued Jan. 25, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,196, to Jandacek et al., issued Jan. 25, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,083, to Mattson, issued Jul. 5, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,714, to Bishop et al., issued Jul. 15, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,263, to Powell et al., issued Mar. 23, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,578, to Becker et al., issued Jun. 16, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,557, to Becker et al., issued Feb. 4, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,336, to Near et al., issued Apr. 5, 1933; U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,021, to Richardson, issued May 22, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,981, to Richardson, issued May 16, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,104, to Battista, issued Feb. 27, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,561, to Madaus et al., issued Apr. 16, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,280, to Colliopoulos et al., issued Jul. 10, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,805, to Chaudhary, issued Jul. 27, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,747, to Kickle et al., issued Jan. 1, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,714, to Duvall, issued Sep. 21, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,954, to Kuipers, issued Feb. 16, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,147, to Christian et al., issued Nov. 16, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,114, to Fahrenbach et al., issued Sep. 8, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,367, to Mackles, issued Jan. 27, 1987; French Patent Specification 2,165,795, published Dec. 31, 1971; European Patent Application Publication No. 105,195, published Apr. 11, 1984; European Patent Application Publication No. 285,201, published Oct. 5, 1988; Great Britain Patent Specification 2,067,402, published Jul. 30, 1981; Great Britain P Specification 2,201,875, published Sep. 14, 1988; World Patent Application Publication No. 80/00658, published Apr. 17, 1980; Goodman & Gilman, The Pharmacologic Basis of Therapeutics, Fifth Edition, 979 (1975); Garvin et al., Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med.. 120, 744-746 (1965); Forman et al., Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med.. 127, 1060-1063 (1968); Anderson et al., Fed. Proc. 46, 877 (1987); Anderson et al., Am. J. Gastroenterol., 907-919 (1986); and Faberberg, Curr. Ther. Res. 31, 166 (1982).
In spite of the large amount of research aimed at developing portable and palatable compositions containing psyllium, there is a continuing need to provide additional compositions having psyllium at levels high enough to provide therapeutic benefits in reasonably sized, portable compositions having good eating aesthetics. It has been discovered that such compositions can be prepared in the form of a cookie by using calcium lactate coated psyllium, preferably along with insoluble fiber. The psyllium fiber coating comprises the polyvalent cation-containing material calcium lactate, and also preferably a Type A gelatin is employed to further coat the calcium lactate coated psyllium fibers. By using the calcium lactate coated psyllium fiber in these compositions, it has been surprisingly discovered that the eating quality of the cookie compositions are greatly enhanced, especially with regard to the stickiness of the composition (i.e., the tendency of the composition to stick to and/or form an unpleasant coating on the teeth during ingestion). Such compositions, and the methods for making them, are also well suited for large scale manufacture of portable, palatable and efficacious psyllium-containing cookies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compositions which are convenient, portable and highly palatable (e.g., having excellent texture and mouthfeel) psyllium-containing cookies. An object of the present invention is also to provide convenient, portable psyllium-containing compositions having good consumer acceptance to promote compliance with a regimen for providing laxation benefits and/or reducing serum cholesterol levels and/or weight control. A further object is to provide psyllium-containing compositions having little or no gummy or rubbery texture and reduced stickiness during ingestion. Also, an object is to provide portable psyllium-containing compositions which are efficacious for providing laxation benefits and/or reducing serum cholesterol levels. Further, an object is to provide highly palatable compositions which provide both psyllium fiber and calcium. An object of the present invention is also to provide methods for preparing these efficacious baked cookie compositions.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified, and all measurements are made at 25.degree. C. unless otherwise specified.